Swinging In The Sun
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: *Slash - Glorfindel/Elrond* The two lords reflect back on their past. Meanwhile, Glorfindel nurses an old crush on his long-time comrade. With a little push from the twins...


Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. As for the fanfiction, it's mine - it comes as a combo with the piccie. :)  
  
Note: Short. Real short. ^^;  
  
Accompanying Story: "Summer Breeze And Apple Trees - There My Heart Belongs"  
Pair: SLASH! Gil-Galad/Elrond, Glorfindel/Elrond  
WARNING: I feel hungry... ;_;  
  
"Look there, beyond the trees, Glorfindel!"  
  
It was the twins' favorite pastime now - to twist their golden elf-friend round their fingers and laughing at his nervous attitude. My, my! The fun they had, finding out Glorfindel's latest and greatest crush! - Well, it was more of Glorfindel's oldest, latest and greatest crush...  
  
It was history in the making.  
  
The twins gave him smiles that would make any fox seem more honest. "Well?" Elrohir beamed cheekily. "Don't you want to see what we have here?"  
  
"In the summer breeze beyond the mountain's apple trees - there swings my heart, and there my heart belongs!" Elladan swayed lightly from side to side, rolling his expressive eyes skyward, rather exaggeratedly. His brother laughed. They looked alike, but they were pretty much different in their bringing.  
  
"W-What?" Glorfindel turned away quickly. "I'm busy. Good day."  
  
"No! No! This will not do! You certainly MUST take a look at this!" Elladan said hurriedly, pulling Glorfindel towards him, toward the shrubs surrounding the sunny glade. "We do not wish for you to miss this event! Come, see!"  
  
"Oh, all right," Glorfindel relented. "Now can I go?"  
  
"You have seen nothing yet!"  
  
Glorfindel sighed. There was nothing to see, he was sure. The twins were trying to trick him into looking, and then guffaw at his hopefulness. Elrohir chuckled. "We aren't going to tease you, Glorfindel! Take a look at this as long as you want - we'll leave you to enjoy it alone."  
  
"Indeed," Elladan whispered to his brother, who nudged him to keep silent. Glorfindel heaved an exaggerated sigh, and peeked beyond the trees. His breath was instantly caught in his throat. What did he see?  
  
One so beautiful, swinging in the summer breeze beyond the mountain's apple trees - singing a song of loneliness and sweet despair.  
  
Despair proved sweeter still. He despaired over an unrequited love. And it never would be requited, for Elvish hearts did prove true to death.  
  
"Gil-Galad was an Elven King,  
Of him the harpers sadly sing:  
The last whose realm was fair and free  
Between the Mountains and the Sea."  
  
Glorfindel closed his eyes. The harpers might have sang that song, not knowing the Elven King personally; being with him through thick and thin - to them is was an ancient melody, but to Glorfindel and the half-elf upon the swing, it was a memory.  
  
"His sword was long and his lance was keen,  
his shining helm afar was seen;  
the countless stars of heaven's field  
were mirrored in his silver shield."  
  
Life was often unfair. People came, met and parted, some before their time. To elves there was no time - no death, no sorrow. And yet...  
  
The half-elf seated on the swing could sing no further. The ring upon his finger burned with bittersweet reminiscence. This was one event he would never, and could never forget.  
  
"But long ago he rode away,  
and where he dwelleth none can say;  
for into darkness fell his star  
in Mordor where the shadows are."  
  
Elrond looked up to meet the flaxen haired elf on a high ledge. Glorfindel gazed back evenly, but warmly, a little hopefully as well. He managed a weak grin at the half-elf.  
  
A smile melted away the surprise written on the dark-haired half-elf's face. He had entirely forgotten another important person in his sorrow - and this was a person who had gone through bliss and grief alongside him.  
  
This was Glorfindel, a fellow comrade, a true friend and one who would never leave his side. Life was often unfair, but love could never really be. Somehow they knew that, together, this would be one bitter event they will forget together; if not, they will remember it forever, as one.  
  
* * * * * * * * 


End file.
